iSpill the Beans
by ycc1988
Summary: They promised to keep it a secret. But the secret's out, and it's not the only secret revealed. Seddie.
1. iMake an Offer

_When Freddie is finally offered the chance to date Carly, he learns where his true feelings lie. Also, Carly's attempt to make someone jealous works on the wrong person._

**1: iMake an Offer**

"OK, folks," Carly said to the camera. "To wrap up this episode of iCarly, Sam is going to drink this entire glass of gravy in thirty seconds!" She and Sam were standing behind a table. There was a large glass of gravy sitting on a pressure pad, with a wire leading to a large LED display.

"There's nothing like chugging down a glassful of liquid meat," Sam quipped.

"Are you ready, Sam?"

Sam tilted her head down, fire in her eyes. "Ready when you are."

Freddie called out from behind the camera. "In five, four, three, two..."

Sam picked up the cup and started to chug. The display showed every passing second.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said. "Why don't you come over here and tell us how this works. "

"Switching to the B cam," Freddie replied. He walked over to Carly and Sam and turned to face the other camera. "OK. You see, this pad is pressure sensitive, so when Sam lifted the cup, it sent a signal to a timer which is connected to this LED display. The timer will keep running until it receives another signal from the pressure pad, for example when Sam puts the cup back—"

Freddie was interrupted by a loud slam. Sam had finished a pint of gravy in 22.87 seconds.

"Down," Freddie finished.

"She did it!" Carly announced. "Let's give it up for Sam!"

Sam hit the applause button on her remote. "Thank you. And thank you, Fredward, for that incredibly boring technobabble.

Freddie rolled his eyes. It was part of the script, but he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. However, his displeasure would have to wait as he and the girls had a show to finish.

"OK, Freddie," Carly instructed, "switch back to the A cam so we can finish this show."

Freddie walked back to his cart and picked up the camera. "Switching back to the A cam," he said as he hit the button. Meanwhile, Carly and Sam came out from behind the table.

"OK, that's it for tonight!" Carly said.

"See you all next week!" Sam added. The girls made weird noises at the camera, waiting for Freddie's trademark phrase.

"And we're clear!" Freddie said. Then he bolted out of the room and down the stairs, to the surprise of Sam. Freddie Benson would never leave his equipment lying around after a show.

"What's his hurry?" Sam asked.

"Oh," Carly replied, "the Video Game Channel is doing a special on the only man to get a perfect score playing Dinky King."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What a geek."

Carly chuckled. "Anyway, that was pretty impressive just now."

"Not really. Yesterday I had a whole quart of gravy in one minute."

"Uh, OK..." Carly knew Sam's superhuman appetite like no other, but sometimes Sam surprised even her.

"So, you wanna go downstairs and watch some Girly Cow?" Sam asked.

Carly shook her head. "I can't, I got a date tonight with Brian." Brian was Carly's first serious boyfriend, at least by her standards. He was the first guy to last more than one date.

Sam shrugged. She would just watch Girly Cow on her own then. "OK, have fun."

"So, you going home?"

"Nah, my mom bought a new bikini again."

Carly shuddered at the thought of Sam's mom in a bikini. "OK, but our fridge better not be empty when I get back."

Sam laughed; it was true that Sam, as a guest, was by far the largest portion of the Shay's food bill. "Just go make out with the guy already."

* * *

Sam was watching Girly Cow and eating low-fat fat cakes when Carly returned home, depressed.

"Hey," Carly muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"He dumped me." Carly flopped down on the couch.

Sam was shocked. Carly and Brian seemed like such a perfect couple. "Brian dumped you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't just mope around, do something about it!" Any other friend of Carly would have been comforting her, but this was Sam. "I don't know, date someone else to make him all jealous!"

Carly thought for a moment. "You think that'll work?"

Sam put a hand on Carly's shoulder. "Sure. Just pick a guy, go out with him for a day or two, and you'll be back with Brian in no time."

"But who?"

"Why not Michael?" Michael was one of the hotter boys in Carly's class. Dating him automatically put one among the envied.

Carly shook her head. "Can't get near him."

"Bob?" Truth was, Sam had never tried her technique and had no idea what would and would not work.

Carly laughed. "Come on, who'd be jealous of Robert Peterson?"

"Paul?"

"He just started dating Debbie. I saw them at the cinema." Brian had a part-time job at the cinema, so Carly often went there.

Sam gave up. "Girl, at this rate you're gonna make it all the way down the list to Freddie."

Sam expected Carly to laugh it off, but Carly was actually considering it. After all, Freddie was nice to be with (as a friend) and was just popular enough that Brian might get jealous. Besides, Carly thought, he was so desperate to date Carly he would probably agree to pretend-dates just as quickly even if he knew. After giving it some thought overnight, Carly was knocking on Freddie's door the next morning.

Freddie came out in his pajamas. "Hey, what's up?"

"Can I ask you a huge favor?"

Freddie shrugged. "No problem."

"I need you to pretend to go out with me."

Freddie was stunned. He didn't even care that it was not real; the fact she'd let people think they were dating was enough to make him light-headed.

"Um," Freddie stuttered, "sure, I-I can do that."

Carly smiled. "Great. See ya at school."

Carly went back into her apartment as Freddie just stood there, stunned.


	2. iDate

_It wasn't really a date, but it was a chance to spend quality time alone with Carly. Will Freddie make good use of it?_

**2: iDate**

Brian worked at the local cinema on Friday and Saturday nights. He hated how he always had to prevent other kids from sneaking into R-rated movies, and had just turned away a group of juniors from seeing "Revenge of the Green Slime". However, his next patrons made him feel even worse.

"Hey Brian," Carly said when she saw him. She had her arm linked with Freddie for effect.

Brian felt awkward around Carly's new "boyfriend". "Uh, hi, Carly. I see you're here with Freddie."

"Yeah. We're going to see the Girly Cow Movie." She handed Brian their tickets.

Brian was defeated. He brought this to himself. "Have fun," he said, faking a smile. He punched Carly and Freddie's tickets and gave them back. They entered the cinema, leaving Brian outside to mope.

Inside the cinema, Freddie and Carly weren't exactly sure of what to do and simply sat in silence throughout the trailers and other junk before the main movie. Finally, as the opening credits started to roll, Freddie decided on something to say. "So, think he's jealous?"

"Oh, he was jealous alright. Thanks for doing this."

Freddie smiled. "Anything for a friend. Hey, if you want we can just leave. Brian will never know."

"Nah, I paid twenty bucks for these tickets."

The awkwardness was broken when the movie hit a funny point and the entire cinema erupted in laughter. Freddie and Carly joined in.

"You know," Freddie said, "I was planning to watch this movie anyway."

"Is this your first time?" Carly asked.

"Yeah."

Carly was surprised; the movie had come out three weeks ago. "Really? I've seen the movie three times already."

Freddie, on the other hand, was surprised that someone could spend money on a movie they had already seen. "What?" he exclaimed, a little too loud. Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

"Sorry," he squeaked. Carly chuckled at her "date".

* * *

Sam was lying on the couch. She had just finished a dozen popsicles so that Spencer could start his latest sculpture made from popsicle sticks, and even she felt bloated. Spencer came down the stairs, a box full of more popsicle sticks in hand.

"Hey, it's kind of late," he said. "Shouldn't you be heading home."

Sam didn't even bother to turn her head to face Spencer. "Nah, I'll just spend the night here."

"OK," Spencer shrugged. He wondered if he might as well have adopted her since she stayed at his place more than her own.

At this moment Carly came home. "Hey, Sam. Hey, Spencer," she called out.

"Hey," Sam deadpanned.

Carly spotted the dozen popsicle sticks on the coffee table and picked one up. "You ate all of these?"

"Yeah," Spencer responded. "She's helping me with my model of the Space Needle."

"A tower made of popsicle sticks."

"Yeah, isn't that cool?"

"I guess." Carly never got Spencer's sculptures, but they always looked great.

"I've got ten more boxes upstairs. I'll be right back."

After the living room was void of males again, Sam and Carly changed the subject to what they really wanted to talk about.

"So," Sam started, dragging the word out. "Did Brian get jealous?"

"Yeah, he looked pretty jealous alright."

Sam smiled, proud of her plan. "I told you, you'll be back with the guy in no time."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Sam was puzzled. "Why not?"

"I think maybe I can do better than Brian."

Suddenly, Sam felt sick to her stomach. "With Freddie. Seriously."

"Yeah, I can't explain it. Now that I've finally gone out with him, I think I'm starting to like him."

"You mean **like** him like him?"

Carly shrugged. "Yeah, it's really weird."

"OK..." Sam said as if her friend was crazy. She got up to leave; she couldn't be around Carly right now.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Home."

"I thought you were spending the night here." Sam hadn't gone home on Friday nights for months.

"I changed my mind," Sam replied.

"OK, well good night."

"See ya tomorrow." Sam walked out of Carly's apartment, stunned. She couldn't believe that Carly would suddenly change her mind after so many years. Furthermore, why was Sam feeling jealous? It was weird, just like everything since she had kissed Freddie on the fire escape. _"Could it be?"_ Sam thought.

She shrugged it off and headed home.

Carly headed up the stairs. A moment later, Spencer walked out of the elevator to find the living room empty. "Hey, where is everybody?" He asked out loud.


	3. iConfess

_With Carly and Freddie potentially becoming an item, Sam can't take it anymore._

**3: iConfess**

Freddie was at his locker getting ready for his first class when Sam walked up to him. "Hey, Fredward."

"Oh, hey Sam."

Sam wanted all the juicy details. "So, last night; the date you've been waiting for for over five years. How was it?"

"Well, it wasn't really a date," Freddie said.

"But did you have a good time?"

"Well", Freddie started, "it was kind of weird at first, but after the movie started I kind of started to—"

Sam was suddenly distracted by something she saw in Freddie's locker. "The original Dead or Not Dead video game? Where did you get a classic like that?" Sam hadn't played that game in years.

"Oh, I know this huge video game store up on Forty-second."

"I bet I can beat you at it," Sam challenged.

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Since when did **you** like video games?"

"It's a violent game, right?" Sam asked. "Would you rather I be aggressive towards you?"

"Um, no?"

"Good. I'll take you on after school today."

"Can't. I'm going to Groovy Smoothie with Carly after school and then we have iCarly rehearsals."

Sam was upset with this, but tried not to show it. "You and Carly? So it really is a date this time."

"We're just going to have a—" Freddie stopped when he realized Sam was right. "Oh my God."

"Uh-huh."

The bell rung. "Oops, gotta go," Sam said.

Freddie looked at her incredulously. "Wait. **You**, of all people, care about getting to class on time."

"Nah, I just need to get there before Gibby so I can rig his chair to collapse." Sam pulled out a screwdriver from her backpack. "See ya," she said as she walked away.

"Sam," Freddie protested, but Sam was gone. She started running, getting as far away from Freddie as she could.

* * *

That afternoon, Sam was the first one to arrive at Carly's apartment, having been too upset to do anything detention-worthy.

Spencer was working on his sculpture when he heard Sam picking the lock. "Oh, hey Sam," he said when she walked in.

"Hey."

"Carly's not home yet."

"I know." Sam took a deep breath. "Listen, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

They both took a seat on the couch. "It's about Carly and Freddie," Sam explained.

"You're unhappy because Carly and Freddie are going out and she's not spending as much time with you anymore." It was a valid theory.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, but it's more than that. I don't know, I just—"

Spencer cut her off. "You're jealous," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I am not!"

Spencer gave a knowing smirk. He knew Sam was in denial.

"Fine, maybe I am," Sam confessed. "It's so weird, we're always arguing and fighting, and yet somehow I don't really hate him. And then we kissed, and ever since—"

"You did what?!"

Sam was shocked. Her kiss with Freddie was a secret to be shared with no one, and she had just let it slip. "You can't tell anyone! I promised Freddie I'd keep it a secret."

"Zip it, lock it, put it in your pocket," Spencer said, reciting the old childhood rhyme.

"Spencer," Sam groaned. This was no time for fooling around.

"Sorry, I'll be serious. So what about the kiss?"

"It's just that ever since it happened, everything just feels weird. It's crazy, but I think I'm starting to like him." Sam blushed, it was a secret Sam hoped Spencer would guard with his life.

Spencer grinned. "Interesting, I always thought you two would be cute together."

Sam stared at him, her mouth open with disbelief. "Me and Freddie. Together. You're kidding, right?"

"Do **you** want to be with Freddie?"

"Maybe," Sam admitted. "But it wouldn't work anyway." Her rambling grew faster and faster. "We're totally different people. And besides, Freddie's with Carly, and Carly's my best friend, and if I don't pretend I like seeing the two of them together..."

Spencer was really uncomfortable, and when Sam started crying, a rare sight indeed, he wished he claimed he was too busy to talk or some other excuse. But if Carly or her friends needed advice, there was no way he could not help, as much as he usually was a bigger kid than they were. "Well, you're Carly's best friend too, so maybe if you tell her how you feel she'll respect that."

"But I don't even know how I feel!" Happy, because Freddie finally got what he wanted? Upset, because it should have been her instead? Jealous, because her best friend was dating the boy she liked? Angry, because she didn't want to be in love with the dork in the first place? It was all too much for her.

Spencer put an arm around his young friend. "You'll figure it out. You're smart."

Sam wiped away a tear. "Thanks."

Spencer had an idea. "Hey, why don't you help me with my sculpture; get your mind off of things?"

"OK, how?"

Spencer showed her a ring of popsicle sticks he had bent into staying together. "Think you can make one just like this?"

"Bring it on."


	4. iConfess Too

_Freddie is living his dream, but something's just not right._

**4: iConfess Too**

Freddie was staring out the window at Groovy Smoothies. Sure, it was great that Carly was finally going out with him, but something simply didn't feel right.

"Freddie?" Carly asked. She had returned with their drinks.

Freddie was suddenly snapped back into reality. "Oh, thanks Carly."

Carly knew something was up. "Something on your mind?"

"I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?

Freddie knew there would be no taking back what he said. He himself would be killing all chances of what he dreamed of for over five years, and he didn't mind. But he still didn't want to break Carly's heart.

"The thing is," he said, "I've been wanting to go out with you since I first met you, but now that it's happening something just doesn't feel right."

Carly managed a simple "Oh." Freddie not liking Carly was like Spencer not liking art. And yet, that **had** happened once.

"I'm sorry; it's not your fault. It's just that everything became all weird after I kissed—"

"Wait. So you did get your first kiss after all?"

"Yeah." Freddie shrugged. Carly was probably thinking she'd might be the one to give him his first kiss someday.

"And now that you kissed her, you think you might actually like her."

"I don't know. Sometimes I can't stand her, and then sometimes I think maybe she's not so bad." Ever since the kiss, Sam and Freddie had acted like nothing had changed, but that simply wasn't true.

"So kind of like—" Oh, good gravy.

"You didn't! Sam?" Freddie was very lucky no one else from school was there at Groovy Smoothies with them. Freddie wondered if Sam would be able to hear Carly across the street in the apartment.

"You can't tell anyone! If Sam finds out you know she's gonna kill me."

"I promise," Carly said. "But seriously. She's always picking on you, you're always fighting with each other, and yet you think you might like her."

"I know, I can't explain it. It's so confusing I just want to ignore it, but I can't."

"I can't believe you two kissed."

"Truthfully, me neither," Freddie replied. "And it wasn't just the kiss. There was something about the entire night: her telling a million iCarly viewers she had never been kissed either, the little talk we had on the fire escape afterwards—"

Carly had heard enough to become convinced. "You do like Sam."

Freddie sighed. "I guess so. Listen, I'm really sorry about all this."

"It's OK. Come on, let's get home, we've got another iCarly to plan." Carly didn't sound upset at all, much to Freddie's relief. And yet he was a tiny bit disappointed. He hoped he had meant enough to her that she wouldn't just act like the last two days never happened. Still, he did what he had to do and emerged unscathed.

"Sounds good to me."


	5. iPlay Video Games

_Freddie likes Sam now. Sam likes Freddie. Carly knows Freddie's secret. Spencer knows Sam's secret. Putting all the pieces together, though, will be another story. _

**5: iPlay Video Games**

Carly and Freddie were discussing their next episode of iCarly on their way back to the apartment. "So," Freddie said, "did you see the clip of this guy who can do a one-finger handstand?"

"One finger? Impossible."

"It's true!" Freddie protested.

Suddenly, a loud rattling noise emanated from the apartment. Carly and Freddie could hear Spencer yell "Aw, man!" Carly rushed to unlock the door and find out what was going on.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Sam and I were working on our popsicle stick sculpture and it just flew apart!" Spencer replied.

"I told you the whole thing would collapse if you moved that stick!" Sam said.

"But the shape wasn't right!"

"Whatever," Sam replied. "I've got to plan for the next iCarly with Carly and Freddie now anyway." She headed towards her two friends.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah?" Sam tried her best to hide the awkwardness. Carly was still her friend, after all.

"Before we start there's something we gotta tell you," Freddie said.

"What?"

"Freddie and I decided not to go out together anymore," Carly explained.

Sam and Spencer were shocked. "After just two dates?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie replied.

"Why?" Spencer was just starting to regain his composure.

Freddie looked over at Carly. It was safer if she explained; he didn't want to accidently announce his crush on Sam. He wasn't ready just yet.

"It just didn't feel right," Carly said.

"Yeah," Freddie added. "That's why we decided it would be better if the two of us stayed friends."

Sam laughed. "Wow, I never thought you'd say that, Freddie." She was overjoyed, but did her best to hide it.

"Well, I just did. So who's ready for iCarly rehearsals?"

"iCarly time it is," Carly quipped.

"Let's do it," Sam added.

The kids were chattering on their way up the stairs. "So," Carly said. "Freddie mentioned this guy who could put his entire body weight on one finger."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed. "That is definitely going on iCarly."

"Wow," Freddie said. "Halfway up the stairs and we already got our first segment planned."

The kids kept talking non-stop until Spencer couldn't hear them anymore. He smiled, knowing things would be OK now. As for Sam's secret, he would let her tell Freddie herself, when she was ready.

* * *

The next day, Freddie and Sam were playing Dead or Not Dead in the iCarly studio. Freddie had hooked up his game console to the giant plasma screen.

"K.O." Freddie had lost again.

"Ha. Beat you again," Sam gloated.

"Aw man, how many times have you won?" Freddie asked.

"Seventeen. Shall we make it eighteen?"

"In your dreams."

As Sam and Freddie started another game, Carly came up the stairs. Seeing the two having so much fun together, she left without disturbing them, smiling as she headed back downstairs.


End file.
